


Chosen of the Sword and the Heirs of the Shield

by Nitkat420



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, Family fluff and angst, Glory is a Scottish feral girl y’all, HOLY SHIT MAH MY FIRST FIC, Hop and Leon’s mom is based of a headcanon that myth made check it out, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, This au is going to be wild yall, What the hell im doing with my life, Zama and Amelia are hop and Leon’s BAMF but loving parents, Zama has ptsd from the darkest day, Zama is a human but still has his powers and memories, Zama papa au, Zama papa is the best dad, hop and Leon may or may not Inherited their dad’s abilities, semi rewrite of sword and shield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitkat420/pseuds/Nitkat420
Summary: Ever since he was little Hop wants to be like his family A great trainer like his mom and unbeatable champion like his big bro and A Strong But kind like his father. Along with his best friend Glory. but after got their endorsements from Leon. they both Embark of a journey To beat the gym challenge but little do they know there are secrets that must be uncovered including his father’s past, Now they must carry on a forgotten legacy and uncover The lost past of the darkest day.To become heroes and to prevent an event that will destroy all of Galar
Relationships: Amelia/Zama, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Chosen of the Sword and the Heirs of the Shield

**_Destruction...._** **_Was everywhere…..as the Darkest Storm breaks through the battlefield_ **

That's the only thing he can think of now as the monster roars to tear his home Galar. As the shield looks at the darkened sky as he sees the armies were clashing with the beast but to witnesses, the demise of his fellow men that have come before him as he and his sister rush into battle as roars of men and their Pokemon pierces through his ears.

,” Calm brother you must continue on for them,” Zacian says trying to clear her brother’s mind from the Carnage that they are Witnessing.

Now they must battle for the fate of their home. The battle was brutal as one of the knights was fighting alongside him. The man he once called friend was struck by a powerful blow in the chest by the traitor's blade only for him roar at him as his sister struck him down with her own blade. One by one as their fellow comrades were falling one by one he can’t take it anymore but he must go on. Now it was just him and his sister left to defeat this **‘THING’** no…. this ‘ **MONSTER ONCE AND FOR ALL’**.

The battle was brutal both sides were giving it their all as they were covered with of their own blood of their wounds close to death but not yet but once Zama could give the blow at the beast but the beast roars as they unleash a Terrifying flame blast and Instead of him putting up with the blow.....no.......it was his sister howling in pain as the flames as consumed her body Scorching her alive he watched in horror as he saw his sibling being burned alive only to see her remains of her now Scorched body and her sword now being somewhat Ruined as her body lays in the field of ruined dandelions.

 **“YOU! TIME TO END THIS!** ”

As he roared gathering his remaining strength and unleashed a powerful strike at the beast ending it once and for all. The beast roared in agony as it fell as it was defeated. But sadly he fell to his own Injuries. It was too much for him to handle now dying for the first time in a while he can finally, cry. Soon he will join his sister and friends but... 

“AH” as he wakes up as his heart was beating quickly and tears in his eyes were only to be greeted back to his home on the peaceful night of postwick sleeping along his side, was his beloved wife Amelia right as his side. 

“Oh it was just that nightmare again,” Zama said to himself as he slowly got up.

As he Quietly looked around the darkened room “mmh is something to matter sweetheart?,” Amelia says after waking up as she slowly looks at her Husband with concern

“No, it’s just a bad dream dear nothing to worry” Zama answer tiredly as he lays to bed “go to sleep dear,” 

He says tiredly Amelia looking concerned for her husband “are you sure this was the fourth time this month I’m growing worried for you dear” Amelia answered as she begins to snuggle with him to give him comfort.

“it’s going to be okay I promise, please you need rest for tomorrow for our little hop who is finally leaving to going on his journey along with his friend,” She says smiling at her husband Zama smiles as well.

_’Oh! How can I forget Leon was coming to endorse them tomorrow_ ,’ He thought eagerly for tomorrow to see his eldest son again.

“Alright dear if you say so” he answered as they sleep together cuddled with his beloved in his arms Zama finally has good rest with his beloved wife. But little of the Old Shield knew it was the beginning of a greater destiny for his children and Galar itself that could change it forever….

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the prologue of this crazy au I have in mind I been thinking about this au and this is my first one y’all for a while but the chapters are coming depends is I have the time and feeling as I like thank Myth for helping me and the pals back at Discord welp see ya in the next


End file.
